DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant's description): Research Triangle Institute (RTI) proposes to serve as the Data Coordinating Center (DCC) for the Cooperative Multicenter Neonatal Research Network. The senior staff proposed for this Network have directed data coordinating centers for over twenty-five years and have completed or are now conducting five major studies in maternal/perinatal/neonatal research. Dr. W. Kenneth Poole, the proposed Principal Investigator, has served on 11 major DCC projects. In particular he has been the Principal Investigator of the High Frequency Ventilation (HIFI) and Respiratory Distress Syndrome (RDS) studies, Co-Investigator of the Vaginal Infection & Prematurity (VIP) study and is senior statistician on NICHD'S Study of Early Child Care (SECC) and of the DC Initiative studies. Dr. A. Vijaya Rao, a proposed Co-investigator, is Principal Investigator DC Initiative, was Principal Investigator of the VIP study, and was Co-investigator on the HIFI and RDS studies. Dr. Tyler D. Hartwell, a proposed Co-investigator, is currently Principal Investigator for the DCC for the SECC which is very similar to the Network's Maternal Lifestyles (MLS) project. Also, Drs. Poole and Rao and some of the proposed staff have worked with four of the current Network PIs on the HIFI and RDS studies. All of the staff have worked together for many years on DCC projects including the studies in maternal/perinatal/neonatal research. Consultants proposed as well as staff from the Frank Porter Graham Child Development Center (FPG) include experts in child development, longitudinal data analysis, psychometrics, and health economics. RTI staff are currently working with all of these on other projects. RTI has Rockville offices near NICHD and will place two full time Network coordinators with experience in neonatal studies and a secretary to facilitate coordination and communication with NICHD staff on this project. RTI plans to take a leadership role for the Network in the areas of statistical design and analysis, data collection procedures, data management, and processing, quality control, randomization, study logistics, transition between DCCs, Network communications, and tracking drug supplies and specimens. They will use state-of-the-art methods of data collection, processing, and management, including computer assisted data collection methods, electronic data transfer, a Web site, and Internet linkages with the study collaborators. RTI's matrix management structure, whereby individual staff may be assigned to several projects, provides considerable flexibility in allocating additional resources to projects at times of peak needs. Institute coordinating center staff have an impressive record working with site PIs and statisticians in the development of manuscripts for publication.